Big Hero 6 (Marvel Comics)
Big Hero 6 is a Marvel Comics series about an eponymous superhero team from Japan. There are two series that revolve around the characters, Sunfire & Big Hero 6 (published in 1998) and Big Hero 6 (published in 2008). Big Hero 6 have also appeared in other comics, namely the Alpha Flight ones. Volumes Sunfire & Big Hero 6 The first comic series, published in 1998, follows Sunfire's story meeting Hiro Takachiho and the rest of Big Hero 6, consisting of members Baymax, Go-Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, and Silver Samurai. It only ran for three issues. Issues: * #1 Land of the Rising Sun. * #2 Land of the Rising Sun, Part 2. * #3 Land of the Rising Sun, Part 3. Big Hero 6 The team got a second volume a decade later in 2008, where the characters got some major redesigns and had two new original members, Wasabi No-Ginger and Fredzilla. The comics also featured additional pages (Big Hero Back-Ups) with character bios and production notes, as well as a comic from issue #32 of 1988's Marvel Comics Presents which featured Sunfire and Deadline; and a written story of former characters Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre. This run was re-issued as a one-shot in 2012 titled Big Hero 6: Brave New Heroes. Issues: * #1 Brave New Heroes. * #2 New Kids on the Block. * #3 Open Season. * #4 Match of the Day. * #5 On the Wings of Tomorrow! Guest appearances Between 1998 and 2008, Big Hero 6 only had short appearances in few other comics, as well as having additional ones in 2012. Alpha Flight Not long after their own comic run, Big Hero 6 returned in the 1998 Alpha Flight series for one issue, continuing Sunfire's story and involvement with the superhero team Alpha Flight. This was actually meant to be the team's first appearance, but was changed due to scheduling problems. Issue appearances: * #17 Tokyo Takedown. Thunderbolts Baymax, Hiro and Silver Samurai appear in a panel from the 1999 comic Thunderbolts saving people from a blizzard caused by Crimson Cowl and the Masters of Evil. Issue appearances: * #25 Saving the World! All-New, All-Different Alpha Flight Their next appearance was a short role in another Alpha Flight comic, published in 2004. The Alpha Flight team featured different members than the comic from 1998, however. Both Silver Samurai and Sunfire were being used in other comics at the time, therefore they were replaced by original characters Ebon Samurai and Sunpyre. Issue appearances: * #9 Days of Future Present, Past Participle (1 of 4). * #12 Days of Future Present, Past Participle (4 of 4). Civil War Battle Damage Report After Marvel's Civil War event, a 2007 one-shot was published that featured the profiles of many Marvel characters involved, as well as some external unrelated ones to show how the event had affected the rest of the Marvel Universe. Big Hero 6 appeared in one image, with the description of how Japan handled their superheroes. In-universe, the report was published by S.H.I.E.L.D. Issue appearances: * Civil War Battle Damage Report (single issue). The Amazing Spider-Man After the 2008 comic, Big Hero 6 appeared in one of Spider-Man's arcs in 2012, helping the hero out in taking down one of Doctor Octopus' plans. Issue appearances: * #685 Ends of the Earth Part Four: Global Menace! The Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth This comic is also from 2012; a one-shot that shows more of Big Hero 6's involvement in the same Spider-Man arc, as well as another superhero called Union Jack. Issue appearances: * The Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth (single issue). Covers Sunfire & Big Hero 6 No.1.jpg|Issue #1 SFBH6 2.jpg|Issue #2 SFBH6 3.jpg|Issue #3 BH6V1.jpg|Issue #1 BH6V2.jpg|Issue #2 BH6V3.jpg|Issue #3 BH6V4.jpg|Issue #4 BH6V5.jpg|Issue #5 AFCover.jpg|''Alpha Flight'' #17 SMCover.jpg|''The Amazing Spider-Man: Ends of the Earth'' Category:Comics Category:Big Hero 6 (Marvel)